If Only We Had More Time
by cloud332
Summary: Joseph Ōtsutsuki after the death of the Fourth Hokage has been tasked with the job of being the uncle of Naruto and married to Shizune. After a mission to retrieve intel from the Land of Waves Joseph and his wife find a baby girl abandoned. They both decide to raise her as their own. Follow Ashe as she becomes a Legendary ninja like her father. FemOC/Sakura/Ino M/OC/Shizune more OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: How it All Began**_

_**Character Description: Joseph **__**Ōtsutsuki, age is 16 at the prologue then 28 at Part 1, Joseph is known as the Lion of Konoha due to his combat and heroics in the Third Great Ninja War. He controls three elements which are Lightning, Fire, and Earth. He can use Kekkai Genkai, but only uses it if he needs to. In Part 1 he is married to Shizune and has an adopted daughter named Ashe. Joseph is dark skinned; he wears a sleeveless Konaha Flak Jacket and the typical headband on his forehead; He is a high ranking Jonin that attends meetings with the Council. He has had three teachers known to date which are Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, and Minato Namikaze. Pretty much he's a badass to say the least. Also a pimp to the ladies not interested in the young ones.**_

_**(Prologue: End/Aftermath of Nine Tail's Attack on Konoha)**_

_"_Kushina, Minato please open this barrier!" I cried out to them

I saw Minato and Kushina smile at me, I punched the barrier and felt my strength weaken.

"Joseph, I knew you would try to do this, placing chakra in your fist to shatter the barrier. However, I made sure this barrier would drain your chakra a little. You were always the smartest of my students." said Minato resting his head on Kushina's shoulder,

"Yea we had to put this barrier up or you would kill yourself to let Minato and I live. You're like my little brother, I can't let you do that." said Kushina

"Joseph, we're going to place our chakra into Naruto... I will re-seal the Kyuubi if the seal is broken, while Kushina will help him when he wants to control his power. I entrust him to you." said Minato doing the last few jutsus and sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto, placing their chakra into Naruto.

"Lord Fourth! Lady Kushina!" yelled five Konoha ninja rushing to the side of their fallen leader and his wife. I rushed over to Minato's body and saw that he was already gone. I put head down for respect of my fallen teacher and friend.

"Joseph?" I heard a weak voice coming from my right where the Third Hokage was. Kushina was looking at me very tired and I rushed to her side.

"Kushina you shouldn't talk." I said not looking at her face and she lifted my head up, so I would look at her face.

"Joseph, I have a two requests for you and I know that it will burden you, but please... for Minato and my sake look after Naruto for us. You can be his uncle since Jiraya is Naruto's godfather, and you're really special to both of us, please take care of him for us. The last thing is look for the rest of the Uzumaki clan I know you and Minato saved a lot of them that were fleeing, I wish Naruto to learn of the clan when you think he's ready." Kushina said wearingly as her eyes began to close "You've always been family, ya know." Kushina punched my shoulder, but it wasn't her strong punch. As Kushina's eyes closed her arm began to drop, I grabbed her hand before it could touch the ground and I placed her hand on my forehead.

"I promise to protect him with my life. I owe you and Minato everything." I whispered, so that only the Third Hokage could hear me and he put his hand on my shoulder."

"We need to seal the Fourth's body! Get Kushina's body!" The Third Hokage yelled at the shinobi. I walked over to Naruto he was crying and I had noticed that he had the seal to keep the Nine Tails inside. I picked him up and decided to hum a song to him. I was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep, I sensed the Third walking towards me.

"You do know that no one must know of his parents especially to Naruto. Everyone will hate him since he is the new jinchūriki that killed the village's Fourth Hokage and a lot of family members." The Third said to me looking at Naruto and holding his little hand.

"I understand, Lord Third. I shall take care of him even if I shall die doing it." I stated to him and he looked at me and smile.

"Come we must prepare the funeral for everyone that died." The Third Hokage said putting his down as this conversation had just turned sour.

_**(Prologue: Outskirts from the Village Hidden in the Mist; 5 months later. Joseph and Shizune)**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shizune yelled as we ran from at least 20 ninjas from the Hidden Mist. I turned around and did a few hand signs **Fire Style: Massive Fireball Jutsu**. I blew out a Fireball that was at least three times the size of the regular one. At least ten of them were burned and Shizune threw a few senbos that were laced with poison and got at least four of them killing them instantly. I went straight towards them to finish them off I saw a shinobi try to intercept me with a sword, he did a downwards slash, but I kicked the hilt of the sword and it flew out of his hands. I grabbed the sword and sliced his throat, I sensed two ninjas attempting to attack me from behind and Shizune got both of them with her chakra infused hands and hit them in their chests causing their hearts to stop. The last three attempted a final stand; I swear they make it to easy. **Fire Style: Burning Ash.**

"What the fuck is this?" One of the shinobi asked and bit down, sparks flew out of my mouth and like a trail the fire reached towards them and burned them to death.

"You owe me." Shizune said smiling at me. I looked at her, her hair was in a ponytail with dirt all over her face I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her. She gladly accepted and kissed me back "Not here, lover boy we have to get this intel back to the village." She said and began to run towards Konoha.

"Wait Shizu." I said grabbing her arm. She gave me this weird look and I got onto one knee and pulled out a box and she covered her mouth. (It's also raining, so it makes it more romantic. Right?) "Will you marry me?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yes, of course." she said in an ecstatic voice. I slid the ring onto her finger and rose from my knee; Shizune kissed me deeply and smiled we decided to celebrate once when we got back to the village. We at least made it to the bordering village and it was still raining quite hard we were soaked. I heard something crying like a baby, I decided to check it out.

"I'll be right back. Go check out a room for us." I whispered to her and she just winked and told me to hurry up. Oh how much I love that woman, so I walked down the alley and next to the dumpster I saw a little baby in the rain, I looked to see if anyone was around. However there was no one, so I quickly ran towards it and pulled out a towel from my backpack and wrapped it in it. "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" I checked and it was a girl, I headed back to the inn and opened the door and saw Shizune staring at me then she saw the baby.

"What happened?" Shizune asked and took the baby from my arms. The innkeeper saw us and told us to take the room that had a fireplace since the baby was in the rain and it could get sick from the rain. In the lighting she had snow white skin, little fuzz of black hair, and emerald eyes. I told her that she was abandoned by the dumpster and left in the rain. "Joseph, let's take her with us." Shizu whispered and I looked at her with a perplexed face. Shizune unzipped her flak jacket and took it off leaving her in a tank top, Shizune sat on my lap, then she took off my headband and kissed my forehead. She then proceeded down to my lips and pushed me softly on the bed and kissed me again.

_**(Morning Following Day)**_

I awoke next to Shizune seeing her bare skin glistening from the sun peeking through the blinds remembering of the past nights event. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed Shizune on the lips, she began to wake up and she kissed me back. Shizune rolled back over, I looked back at the baby and saw her still sleeping.

"What should we call her?" I whispered to Shizune, she looked into my eyes and started to think.

"How about Ashe?" she said, I nodded and looked back at Ashe then at Shizune. "I love you." Shizune said.

"I love you too." I replied kissing her on the lips getting ready for round 2.

_**(Prologue: Konoha 5 years later.)**_

I was walking towards the Academy to enroll Naruto and Ashe for the ninja academy. Everyone was bowing their heads in respect to me. I gave them a quick wave and saw Asuna and Kurenai walking together; they both saw me and smiled at me.

"So when are you two getting together, I know you two are fucking." I smirked at both of them Asuna blushed and Kurenai was running trying to kill me and I saw guy and I timed it perfectly. Right when Kurenai was about to punch me I threw a kunai that had teleportation marks and threw it behind Guy, her punch was about hit its mark. I teleported behind Guy and pushed him into the punch and the force made a small crater into the ground.

"That jutsu!" Kakashi yelled at me running from the corner like he was stalking us. I picked up the kunai and put it into my pocket. I looked at him curiously.

"I was his student as well Kakashi, he taught me a lot." I said the air became grim with sadness. "I know he doesn't want us to feel bad. Now, if you will excuse me I have to sign Naruto and Ashe up to the Academy." I said giving all of them a nod and left and arrived at the academy at five minutes later.

"Hello Lord Ōtsutsuki, are you here to sign Ashe up?" Anko asked, I nodded. "Just sign this paper."

_"Ashe_ _Ōtsutsuki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi/Kunoichi training."_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi training."_

"Alright we'll put them both in." She said smiling at me. I exited the building and decided to go back to the estate since Naruto and Ashe are probably eating ramen right now. I decided to talk the scenic route and that would be a 20 minute walk. I saw little children pretending to be legendary ninja like the First and Second Hokage. It made me smile at least this wouldn't change when I arrived at the estate I saw Shizune with a backpack and a sad look on her face.

"Hey Shizu what's wrong?" I said worrying about what is about to happen. She gestured her hand for us to sit down. We both sat down and there were tears coming down her face, Shizune jumped into my chest and began to cry even harder and I held her for a good 30 minutes until she calmed down.

"I'm going with Lady Tsunade to help her, but I don't want to leave you here alone taking care both of them. I love you and I don't want to go!" She yelled and she began cry even harder.

"I don't want you to go either, but she has taken care of you for a long time." I stated and she nodded in agreement. I kissed her forehead and I just held her until it was dusk, Shizune was asleep in my arms and I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I laid her down and took off her flak jacket and attire until she was in a tank top and shorts. I laid next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**(Well what did you guys think of this chapter? The next one will be when they are about to graduate and stuff. Ashe will be the main character her updated info will be on that chapter. Joseph will begin to be a major supporting character and we won't see Shizune until well you know when. I will see you in the next chapter.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: How it All Began**_

_**Character Description: **_

_**Name: Joseph **__**Ōtsutsuki, **_

_**Birthday: August 12**_

_**Age is 16 at the prologue then 28 at Part 1**_

_****__**Chakra Nature: Lightning, Fire, and Genkai, (Secret to be seen) but only uses it if he needs to. **_

_****__**Rank: Jonin General, Financial Adviser (In charge of everything in money in Konoha)**_

_**Bio: Joseph is known as the Lion of Konoha due to his combat and heroics in the Third Great Ninja War. **__**In Part 1 he is married to Shizune and has an adopted daughter named Ashe. **__**He is a high ranking Jonin that attends meetings with the Council. He has had three teachers known to date which are Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, and Minato Namikaze. Pretty much he's a badass to say the least. Also a pimp to the ladies not interested in the young ones.**_

_**Looks: Joseph is dark skinned; he wears a sleeveless Konaha Flak Jacket and the typical headband on his forehead; **_

_**(Prologue: End/Aftermath of Nine Tail's Attack on Konoha)**_

_"_Kushina, Minato please open this barrier!" I cried out to them

I saw Minato and Kushina smile at me, I punched the barrier and felt my strength weaken.

"Joseph, I knew you would try to do this, placing chakra in your fist to shatter the barrier. However, I made sure this barrier would drain your chakra a little. You were always the smartest of my students." said Minato resting his head on Kushina's shoulder,

"Yea we had to put this barrier up or you would kill yourself to let Minato and I live. You're like my little brother, I can't let you do that." said Kushina

"Joseph, we're going to place our chakra into Naruto... I will re-seal the Kyuubi if the seal is broken, while Kushina will help him when he wants to control his power. I entrust him to you." said Minato doing the last few jutsus and sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto, placing their chakra into Naruto.

"Lord Fourth! Lady Kushina!" yelled five Konoha ninja rushing to the side of their fallen leader and his wife. I rushed over to Minato's body and saw that he was already gone. I put head down for respect of my fallen teacher and friend.

"Joseph?" I heard a weak voice coming from my right where the Third Hokage was. Kushina was looking at me very tired and I rushed to her side.

"Kushina you shouldn't talk." I said not looking at her face and she lifted my head up, so I would look at her face.

"Joseph, I have a two requests for you and I know that it will burden you, but please... for Minato and my sake look after Naruto for us. You can be his uncle since Jiraya is Naruto's godfather, and you're really special to both of us, please take care of him for us. The last thing is look for the rest of the Uzumaki clan I know you and Minato saved a lot of them that were fleeing, I wish Naruto to learn of the clan when you think he's ready." Kushina said wearingly as her eyes began to close "You've always been family, ya know." Kushina punched my shoulder, but it wasn't her strong punch. As Kushina's eyes closed her arm began to drop, I grabbed her hand before it could touch the ground and I placed her hand on my forehead.

"I promise to protect him with my life. I owe you and Minato everything." I whispered, so that only the Third Hokage could hear me and he put his hand on my shoulder."

"We need to seal the Fourth's body! Get Kushina's body!" The Third Hokage yelled at the shinobi. I walked over to Naruto he was crying and I had noticed that he had the seal to keep the Nine Tails inside. I picked him up and decided to hum a song to him. I was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep, I sensed the Third walking towards me.

"You do know that no one must know of his parents especially to Naruto. Everyone will hate him since he is the new jinchūriki that killed the village's Fourth Hokage and a lot of family members." The Third said to me looking at Naruto and holding his little hand.

"I understand, Lord Third. I shall take care of him even if I shall die doing it." I stated to him and he looked at me and smile.

"Come we must prepare the funeral for everyone that died." The Third Hokage said putting his down as this conversation had just turned sour.

_**(Prologue: Outskirts from the Village Hidden in the Mist; 5 months later. Joseph and Shizune)**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shizune yelled as we ran from at least 20 ninjas from the Hidden Mist. I turned around and did a few hand signs **Fire Style: Massive Fireball Jutsu**. I blew out a Fireball that was at least three times the size of the regular one. At least ten of them were burned and Shizune threw a few senbos that were laced with poison and got at least four of them killing them instantly. I went straight towards them to finish them off I saw a shinobi try to intercept me with a sword, he did a downwards slash, but I kicked the hilt of the sword and it flew out of his hands. I grabbed the sword and sliced his throat, I sensed two ninjas attempting to attack me from behind and Shizune got both of them with her chakra infused hands and hit them in their chests causing their hearts to stop. The last three attempted a final stand; I swear they make it to easy. **Fire Style: Burning Ash.**

"What the fuck is this?" One of the shinobi asked and bit down, sparks flew out of my mouth and like a trail the fire reached towards them and burned them to death.

"You owe me." Shizune said smiling at me. I looked at her, her hair was in a ponytail with dirt all over her face I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her. She gladly accepted and kissed me back "Not here, lover boy we have to get this intel back to the village." She said and began to run towards Konoha.

"Wait Shizu." I said grabbing her arm. She gave me this weird look and I got onto one knee and pulled out a box and she covered her mouth. (It's also raining, so it makes it more romantic. Right?) "Will you marry me?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yes, of course." she said in an ecstatic voice. I slid the ring onto her finger and rose from my knee; Shizune kissed me deeply and smiled we decided to celebrate once when we got back to the village. We at least made it to the bordering village and it was still raining quite hard we were soaked. I heard something crying like a baby, I decided to check it out.

"I'll be right back. Go check out a room for us." I whispered to her and she just winked and told me to hurry up. Oh how much I love that woman, so I walked down the alley and next to the dumpster I saw a little baby in the rain, I looked to see if anyone was around. However there was no one, so I quickly ran towards it and pulled out a towel from my backpack and wrapped it in it. "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" I checked and it was a girl, I headed back to the inn and opened the door and saw Shizune staring at me then she saw the baby.

"What happened?" Shizune asked and took the baby from my arms. The innkeeper saw us and told us to take the room that had a fireplace since the baby was in the rain and it could get sick from the rain. In the lighting she had snow white skin, little fuzz of black hair, and emerald eyes. I told her that she was abandoned by the dumpster and left in the rain. "Joseph, let's take her with us." Shizu whispered and I looked at her with a perplexed face. Shizune unzipped her flak jacket and took it off leaving her in a tank top, Shizune sat on my lap, then she took off my headband and kissed my forehead. She then proceeded down to my lips and pushed me softly on the bed and kissed me again.

_**(Morning Following Day)**_

I awoke next to Shizune seeing her bare skin glistening from the sun peeking through the blinds remembering of the past nights event. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed Shizune on the lips, she began to wake up and she kissed me back. Shizune rolled back over, I looked back at the baby and saw her still sleeping.

"What should we call her?" I whispered to Shizune, she looked into my eyes and started to think.

"How about Ashe?" she said, I nodded and looked back at Ashe then at Shizune. "I love you." Shizune said.

"I love you too." I replied kissing her on the lips getting ready for round 2.

_**(Prologue: Konoha 5 years later.)**_

I was walking towards the Academy to enroll Naruto and Ashe for the ninja academy. Everyone was bowing their heads in respect to me. I gave them a quick wave and saw Asuna and Kurenai walking together; they both saw me and smiled at me.

"So when are you two getting together, I know you two are fucking." I smirked at both of them Asuna blushed and Kurenai was running trying to kill me and I saw guy and I timed it perfectly. Right when Kurenai was about to punch me I threw a kunai that had teleportation marks and threw it behind Guy, her punch was about hit its mark. I teleported behind Guy and pushed him into the punch and the force made a small crater into the ground.

"That jutsu!" Kakashi yelled at me running from the corner like he was stalking us. I picked up the kunai and put it into my pocket. I looked at him curiously.

"I was his student as well Kakashi, he taught me a lot." I said the air became grim with sadness. "I know he doesn't want us to feel bad. Now, if you will excuse me I have to sign Naruto and Ashe up to the Academy." I said giving all of them a nod and left and arrived at the academy at five minutes later.

"Hello Lord Ōtsutsuki, are you here to sign Ashe up?" Anko asked, I nodded. "Just sign this paper."

_"Ashe_ _Ōtsutsuki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi/Kunoichi training."_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Age 5. Program: Shinobi training."_

"Alright we'll put them both in." She said smiling at me. I exited the building and decided to go back to the estate since Naruto and Ashe are probably eating ramen right now. I decided to talk the scenic route and that would be a 20 minute walk. I saw little children pretending to be legendary ninja like the First and Second Hokage. It made me smile at least this wouldn't change when I arrived at the estate I saw Shizune with a backpack and a sad look on her face.

"Hey Shizu what's wrong?" I said worrying about what is about to happen. She gestured her hand for us to sit down. We both sat down and there were tears coming down her face, Shizune jumped into my chest and began to cry even harder and I held her for a good 30 minutes until she calmed down.

"I'm going with Lady Tsunade to help her, but I don't want to leave you here alone taking care both of them. I love you and I don't want to go!" She yelled and she began cry even harder.

"I don't want you to go either, but she has taken care of you for a long time." I stated and she nodded in agreement. I kissed her forehead and I just held her until it was dusk, Shizune was asleep in my arms and I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I laid her down and took off her flak jacket and attire until she was in a tank top and shorts. I laid next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**(Well what did you guys think of this chapter? The next one will be when they are about to graduate and stuff. Ashe will be the main character her updated info will be on that chapter. Joseph will begin to be a major supporting character and we won't see Shizune until well you know when. I will see you in the next chapter.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Ok so it bothers me that Haku isn't a girl, well guess he is now a she yay! This change will happen next chapter. I love being the Author :D.)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

I woke up at 4 in the morning and decided to take a shower since we will be there for a while.__When I got out of the shower I went into the kitchen and my dad barely got home. Being the financial advisor for the city must be difficult. He looked dreadfully tired, yet he saw me.

Joseph yawned, "Shouldn't you be in bed, I know Naruto is asleep."

I shook my head, "Kakashi told us we have a final test before we officially become genin. So, I was going to make me breakfast. I figured he would test us when we are starving and make the four of us fight each other and not think clearly."

"_My, my she understands part of the bell test. Hopefully she will understand the rest of it." _Joseph thought to himself.

"After this test can you teach me chakra control? I got this weapon from an old store that you own and he gave me this rod, that requires chakra to extend it into a staff." I asked him.

"Old man Takeshi? I got my sword from him, and he was a former Samurai Captain so he taught me some things. However I'm glad you asked me to help you I'll be glad to teach you after your bell test." said Joseph patting my head.

I looked at him curiously, "What's the bell test?" Joseph quickly covered his mouth and smiled at me

"Well shit, I can't tell you anything I'm pretty sure Kakashi will tell you guys anyway." said Joseph rubbing the back of his head.

I waved at my dad to tell him to go to bed while I began to eat find stuff to make for breakfast. I decided to eat light so I had miso soup with a banana along with some orange juice. Once I finished with my breakfast Naruto came down stairs.

"You weren't supposed to eat!" yelled Naruto, I gave him a cocky smile.

"Oops, I didn't know." I said.

Naruto vein began to pop out of his head. "Bullshit! I know you actually listened cause I rarely listen and see I listened this time!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Joseph coming from up stairs.

I giggled while Naruto was getting embarrassed at this. "Go get dressed idiot." I whispered to him.

_**(Training Ground 3, I accidentally put 7 in chapter 2 my bad hahaha.)**_

"Seriously why the fuck did I even show up!" yelled Sakura and Naruto. They do have a point Kakashi is late again. I swear he's going to drive me insane, but as soon as they finished that sentence he showed up.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" said Kakashi.

"Hey your late!" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way.

"Kakashi-sensei you don't get bad luck unless it ran..." I said not believing him.

"Well let's get started." Kakashi said clearing his throat, he then walked toward the tree stump and placed a clock. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple, you have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it." said Kakashi dangling the bells in front of us. "If you don't get the bells by noon you won't have lunch and will be tied to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you." said Kakashi finishing the assignment. I heard all three of their stomachs growling and Naruto gave me a dirty look, I just stuck my tongue out at him and did a peace sign.

"How come there are only two bells while there are four of us?" asked Sakura, Kakashi smiled at us.

"That way two of you can eat lunch, and the other two will get disqualified for not completing the mission. Also all four of you can flunk out and be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." he said and then Sakura was complaining about being to dangerous. Then Naruto said he couldn't even dodge an eraser, Kakashi stated that class clowns are the weakest links, losers which is true but that made Naruto upset. He drew his kunai and was about to charge at Kakashi, but in a flash Kakashi stopped him and held the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.

"I didn't say 'start' yet" said Kakashi letting Naruto go. We all slowly backed up, "Get ready, and start!" he said and we all dashed or jumped to find a good hiding spot.

I was hiding by a tree near the river, so I can have access to water. Sakura was hiding in bushes while Sasuke was on a branch covered by the leaves. Now, where is Naruto? "_You have got to be shitting me." _Naruto was in front of Kakashi he has got to be special...

"You and me, right here now!" Naruto yelled.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit... weird" said Kakashi, Naruto said a smart comment about his hair and I giggled. Naruto charged at Kakashi, but Kakashi reached into his pouch, Naruto instinctively jumped back. "Shinobi Battle Techniques Part 1: Taijutsu." said Kakashi. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat Naruto isn't good at that or anything... All of a sudden Kakashi pulled out a book, my eye began to twitch. Is he really going to face Naruto while reading? Now that I think about it, it actually makes sense. Naruto got annoyed and resumed his attack, he threw a punch and Kakashi lazily blocked it, Naruto attempted to kick his head, but Kakashi ducked it and Naruto was about to punch him. Kakashi disappeared, Naruto was looking everywhere, he was behind and had his fingers together. That's the hand sign for tiger! Does he plan on killing Naruto? Sakura yelled out from her hiding spot to warn Naruto. "**Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death**" Kakashi plunged his fingers into Naruto's asshole and launched him the air. "_Wow I thought I had to come out and protect him... Well might as well attack now." _I thought. I rushed out of my hiding place and saw Naruto land in the water. Kakashi was surprised that I jumped out and I began to do a few handsigns.

"What?! Genin can't do Ninjutsu!" yelled Kakashi,

**Water Style: Shockwave** I finished doing my handsigns and I giant wave came out of the river and flooded the training zone. Sakura had to jump if not she would have been washed away.

"That is a very advanced jutsu good thing I jumped out of the way." Kakashi said and I smirked seeing Naruto was sneaking behind and was about to take a bell. But, of course Naruto slipped on the water and slid towards me and knocked me to the floor and faceplanted the ground. Kakashi was actually disappointed since he didn't sense Naruto. Kakashi jumped away and Naruto got up and saw a bell and tried to get it.

"Naruto don't it's a trap!" I yelled at him but he didn't listen he bent over and tried to pick the bell up. I quickly ran over to help him, which I saw Kakashi had a trap there. I had to retreat, as I quickly dashed to the forest I threw a kunai to Naruto's rope, but Kakashi stopped it.

"A ninja must see through deception, also if the bait is obvious don't go for it." Kakashi said grabbing the bell. All of a sudden some shuriken came out of nowhere and impaled Kakashi, I saw that shuriken came from where Sasuke was. I looked back and saw that a log got impaled Sasuke quickly realized his location was compromised and bolted, Sakura was moving as well. After 10 minutes of hiding I decided to let Naruto loose and try to find the others. When I cut Naruto loose I told him to go find Sasuke while I find Sakura. After cautiously moving about the forest I saw Sakura on the floor. I scanned the area for traps and I was relived that I didn't find anything I put my hand on Sakura's back and placed some chakra into her.

"Release!" I said, Sakura began to woke up, but in a start she was about to bolt to find Sasuke, I quickly grabbed her arm and she gave me a death glare.

"I have to find Sasuke, so let go!" she said seriously, I sighed and didn't let go.

"Sakura this mission is about to teamwork. Why do you think I released you and Naruto?" I said looking down. Sakura began to think about it.

"So this is why they put us in squads!" yelled Sakura in sudden realization.

I began to clap for her, "Good job, Sakura want me to give you a cookie." I said smiling at her, Sakura lightly punched me and began to giggle.

"Fuck you." she whispered, I got up and told her that we need to meet with Naruto and Sasuke. We started to go full speed towards where I told Naruto meet us up at. When we got there we saw both him and Sasuke have dirt on them. Sakura immediately went towards Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of the way. I was hurt because we barely spend any time like we used to; Ino, Sakura, and I were inseparable when we were little, but now they compete over Sasuke while I am just forgotten in the background.

"Oh Sasuke you're so dirty let me clean you up." said Sakura pulling out her handkerchief

"That's what she said!" said Naruto giggling at his joke.

"Naruto that was a bad one..." I said placing my palm on my face.

"Enough! What is this plan?" said Sasuke impatiently.

"Alright well I will make it simple, come here everyone." I said

_**(Hokage Tower)**_

Hiruzen and Joseph began to laugh, "How are you doing with Shizune not being here?" Joseph face turned sad.

"I miss her a lot, Sensei. I really do. I think about her everyday." said Joseph looking at his tea.

"I understand, you stopped being a shinobi, so you can take care of your family and be with them. However, you will always be a shinobi and you must protect the village we are your family as well. When the times comes I hope that you will protect this village and become a great Hokage." said Hiruzen staring at Joseph.

"Sensei I can't be the Hokage, I just want to live normally I love this job and the pay is really good." said Joseph, they stared at each other for awhile.

"Joseph you have fought in the Third Great Shinobi War, you have been trained by Jiraya, Minato, and myself, not to mention you have done over 200 S-Rank missions. You understand what it means to love and care for others more than you care for yourself. The people love and respect you, if worse comes to worse you will be chosen to inherit the Will of Fire." said Hiruzen standing up and taking his leave, Joseph stood and bowed before Hiruzen and he nodded then left. Joseph thought about being Hokage he thought that the task wouldn't suit. "_I should probably come up with some candidates just in case anything happens._"

_**(Training Ground 3)**_

Sasuke and I were together while Sakura and Naruto were in a group. We saw Kakashi-sensei reading his book, it seemed like he didn't notice us. Sasuke looked at me and I gave him a nod and we both began to do handsigns **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu.** We both shot out our jutsu that combined together and made and explosion, but Kakashi saw our jutsu and jumped out of the way. I predicted that and our jutsu's purpose was to create a smokescreen. The 4 of us quickly attempted to get the bells due to this cover. However, Kakashi saw this and quickly threw Sasuke into Naruto and Sakura . I caught her, but the impact sent us flying, I looked back and saw that we were about to hit a tree really hard and Kakashi came behind and stopped us before I broke my back. He smiled at me and patted my back. The bell rang and all of us knew that we were going to fail, we all walked towards the posts in shame. When we got there we saw Naruto tied up and I was about to ask everyone, but Kakashi showed up.

"So I'm going to make this simple, all of you fail except for Ashe. She was the only one that understood this exercise. The rest of you are getting dropped from the program. PERMANENTLY!" said Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't deal with this result and charged at Kakashi, all I did was blink and saw Sasuke on the ground with Kakashi hoding Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"Don't you dare step on Sasuke like he's a bug!" yelled Sakura, she was about to go over there, but I held her and she looked at me and saw a painful expression and she gave up.

"Have you guys ever wondered why we put you into squads?" said Kakashi glaring down at us.

Sakura answered his question, "Well Ashe said the whole point was teamwork."

"Exactly she knew this. Sakura you are so obsessed with Sasuke you didn't save Naruto when he was in front of you, Ashe had to come back from fighting me and save him she risked herself for her teammate. Naruto you do everything on your own, Everything. Then there's you thinking that your better than everyone. Ashe I want to applaud you, not only did you pass the test you understood it. You ate breakfast and helped Naruto from the trap, you tactically retreated; don't worry Sasuke I saw you do that as well. When you saw your plan go awry you saw your teammate in danger and put yourself in risk to stop her from getting injured badly. Sakura saw this and blushed "_Ashe could have seriously hurt herself for me._" thought Sakura. "Well Ashe you can go home for the day, I think I'm feeling generous and allow you two to eat lunch and you'll have another shot at getting these bells. Naruto you can't eat since you used a shadow clone for Ashe's plan and attempted to eat lunch. None of you are allowed to feed Naruto if you do you all fail. With that Kakashi left and everyone ate lunch I shared with Sasuke as Naruto watched us eat his stomach began to growl.

"Sakura give Naruto some of your food." said Sasuke, Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was daft. "I want us to actually work together, but we can't get a bell if he passes out from starvation." Sakura looked at her food and offered it to Naruto and I smiled at her, Sakura mouthed the words "Fuck you" to me and I giggled at her dumb face.

"I can't use my hands, I'm tied so can you feed me." said Naruto, Sakura started to get pissed off and eventually obliged as me and Sasuke persuaded her. As she fed Naruto I kind of felt something coming at us. I looked towards the sky and something crashed down and the impact made the dirt fly to us.

"YOU!" said Kakashi doing handsigns to make the sky turn dark and lightning. All of us were about to shit our pants. "You pass." he said smiling at us. All of us looked at him confused well I mean I already passed so... It didn't matter if I passed again, so does that mean I get an A++?

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"Does who break the rules are scum that's true. But those who abandon there friends are worse than scum." said Kakashi looking at the sky. "Congratulations Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" he added giving us a thumbs up. Sakura was jumping up and down, Naruto was on the verge of tears, then Sasuke tried to hide his excitement. "Let's go home." said Kakashi and we all began to wake away until Naruto started yelling at us.

Sakura looked at me and Kakashi, "Should we untie him?" Both of us shook our head. The four of us arrived at the Hokage's tower where my dad, The Third Hokage, and Iruka-sensei were sitting together facing us. My dad smiled and looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded his head.

"I see, glad they did it unlike you did when we took the bell test." said my dad.

Kakashi's vein popped out of his head, "What was that?" he said popping his knuckles at my dad.

My dad got up from his chair having fire in his eyes, "You wanna go? I'll kick your ass right now!" he said about hop over the table.

"Joseph and Kakashi! Enough!" said The Third Hokage

"Anyway we need to speak Joseph." said Kakashi pointing at the door, they both exited the room to have a conversation.

"So what's their deal?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen chuckled at this, "Both of them were in the same squad when they were Genin. However, Joseph was trying to do teamwork with the others, but Kakashi was trying to fight their sensei one on one. You can clearly tell Joseph got a bell while Kakashi didn't. They have always fought with each other, but when the village or their comrades were in danger they were the best team that fought together since the Sannin or the First and Second Hokage."

"Is my dad and Kakashi-sensei that strong?" I asked,

"Indeed, Joseph the Lion of Konoha and Kakashi the Copy Ninja." he said grabbing a scroll. "Tomorrow we have a mission for you four, so go rest for the day." he said.

We were about to walk out until my dad and Kakashi walked in The Third told them that we had the rest of the day of. My dad took the day off to teach me some chakra control, we went back to the training grounds and he brought multiple scrolls that had water symbol on it as well as a few practice weapons.

"Alright so first chakra control is really important to control your chakra. The reason why is so you don't waste so much chakra, if you know how to control it you will also last in a fight longer. The first thing we're going to do is walk on water." said my father.

"Are you daft, dad?" I asked, he laughed and walked towards the river until he reached the bank and placed his left foot on the water then his right and he was walking in the middle of the river.

"Holy shit!" I said out loud and my dad threw a rock at my face and I fell over.

"Language!" yelled my dad, "Now get up and focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. Remember you must adjust your chakra with the current continuously, the point is to keep a steady amount of chakra. You will keep doing this until it feels like second nature. Now start!" said my dad getting back to shore and taking a seat. I did the sign of Ram to gather my chakra and focus it to the soles of my feet. I placed my right foot in and it was on top of the water then I placed my left foot and began to walk towards the middle of the lake, but I felt something head towards me and I quickly dodged. "So, you are a sensory type as well." said my dad and he continued to throw pebbles at me. "Feel them coming at you! Close your eyes." he added and I did what he said I saw the pebbles coming at me, not only that I saw my dad and when he was about to throw it. I instinctively dodged multiple pebbles, but I saw my dad's smile and I fell into the water and my dad busted out laughing.

"You focused too much on dodging and forgot you were walking on water. Try it again." said my dad.

_**(A few hours later)**_

I had learned how to control my chakra, I know it's not perfect but hey it's better than nothing. My dad showed me a few jutsu that was Water Release. He threw me a wooden staff and he picked up a kendo stick.

"Now to learn Bukijutsu, as you know this is weapon training. I know kenjutsu which is using the sword. Now show me what you got Ashe!" said my dad taking a samurai stance. I charged at him and attempting to do an overhead strike, he saw that easily and moved out of the way and when my strike hit the floor he slammed his kendo into my fingers.

"Ow! Dad!" I said began to suck my fingers then his foot was about hit me I put the staff in front of me and he easily broke it, I had to jump back. I stood on the water and made a few handsigns. **Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu.** Three sharks came out of the water and went to attack my dad he clasped his hand into the Snake hand sign and slammed his hand into the ground and a wall came up in front of him. My sharks didn't do any damage to the wall and I heard him punch a part of the wall and a ball of rock came flying at me. I flipped backwards twice and jumped towards my left to flank him.

"What the? He's not here." I said looking everywhere, I closed my eyes and focused on his chakra. It was fuzzy I can't tell where he is; I placed my index finger on the ground and everything lit up like a christmas tree. I felt fish, rabbits, the little kids in the village and my father coming up to me and patting me on the back.

"Good job kiddo." said my father patting my head, I began to feel exhausted and tired my eyes began to close, darkness is all I saw.

_**(Next Day)**_

I awoke with a start and clutched my head due to a sudden amount of pain. "Dad!" I yelled, and immediately regretted doing that causing my head to hurt even more. He came into the room with a glass of water and a pill and a few rice balls; he then placed the pill into the water and it caused a reaction and began to fizz. "What happened to me? I remember us training." I said looking at the contents in the water

"You used a lot of chakra and you got fatigued. I want you to take it easy, I told Kakashi about it and he assured me that you won't be doing anything chakra related. Eat it will help you regain some strenght." he said walking towards the door.

"Dad, wait. How long do you think it will be before I regain my full strength?" I asked, he looked back at me and saw he wanted to take a seat so I scooted over.

"It depends on the person it can take a few hours up to a few days. You know the Second Hokage was able to use Water jutsu when there was not a water source." he said, I looked at him curiously.

"How?" I asked.

"He meditated, practiced, trained, and he was and still is the most powerful water shinobi ever. He and the other Hokages sacrificed themselves for the village. If anyone says that they were stupid then they insult everything this village stands for. I will die to protect my family and village." he said patting my head and left.

_**(Park)**_

"Ashe, I'm at point D." I said into the headset.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." whispered Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." whispered Sakura.

"Naruto I'm at point A, believe it!" yelled Naruto

"You're slow Naruto! Hmm, the target has moved! Follow it!" yelled Kakashi, the four of us quickly dashed to the target. We all hid behind different trees to conceal our presence. We then signaled Kakashi that we were ready to strike after a moment of waiting in silence, he gave the signal for us to commence our action. We all leaped for the target, Naruto grabbed the cat.

"Can you confirm a ribbon on the right ear?" asked Kakashi. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a curt nod.

"Affirmative." he said into the headset. Kakashi was telling us mission accomplished. I looked at Naruto and saw he was getting his ass kicked by a cat... How? I don't even know. We arrived back to Hokage's mansion to receive our pay and accept a new mission. He told us that we can babysit the chief's daughter, go shopping with his wife and...

"NO I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION!" yelled Naruto, I admit he had a point, but the way he is... annoying! The Third Hokage was telling us about the importance of rankings and the level of ninja that should take it I mean I think I was the only one paying attention. Naruto was telling everyone about this ramen that he just tried. Did I listen to both conversations? I am a badass.

"I'm not the little kid that did pranks anymore! I'm a ninja and I wanna go on a real mission!" yelled Naruto.

My dad, Iruka, and the Third chuckled at him. "Shall we give him that mission? We have been trying to find someone to do it." said my dad and the others nodded. "We will be giving you a C rank mission. Before you start suggesting stuff Naruto, you four will be body guards for a bridge builder. Please bring him in!" said my father. We all looked towards the door and saw a well aged man looking to be in his mid forties. Naruto started to do his bitch fit. I swear he should be a girl unless... "_Lord Cloud is it possible?_"

"_Indeed but what do the readers think? Hmm? Give them a week." _said Cloud

"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder and you must get me back home. Huh? What's with the short idiot?" said Tazuna.

"Who's the short one? Hahaha!" said Naruto, we all stood next to him Sakura was taller than him and I was taller than her then Sasuke was taller than me. Naruto was about charge at him and we had to hold him back. Joseph and Hiruzen both sighed and dismissed us.

"Alright we'll meet at the main gate in an hour go home and pack we will be there for a while." said Kakashi, Naruto and I left to go home and pack.

"Do I need to pack my toothbrush?" asked Naruto, I just stared at him like he's and idiot. Which he is, don't get mad at me... It took us about 32 minutes and 44 seconds we would have been gone, but Naruto lost his stupid sleeping cap so he had to summon clones to find it. When we arrived at the gate my father was there leaning against the gate with his arms folded and looking at the floor.

"Hey dad! What's wrong?" I asked standing next to him and he looked at me. He reached around his necklace and untied it and began to tie it to my neck.

"This was my mother's before her it was her mother's and then it was mine because she didn't have any daughters. Since I was the youngest of the family she thought it was right to pass it on to me and now it's your turn to carry it." said my father finishing the knot. I picked it up and saw that it was a sapphire gem with some sort of shine inside. "It will be the light that will guide you in the dark, so take care of it." he said giving me a hug and patted me on the head. "Oh and take care of your cousin." he added and gave Naruto a flick on the head. I waved at him and met up with everyone else, when were walking towards the Land of the Waves I looked back at Konoha and smiled.

_**So yea if you guys want Naruto to change into Naruko please tell me you will have until next Thursday to decide and please review everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: This chapter was rushed a little haha my bad also a lot of sex so... you're welcome. Please review.)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Remember it!" yelled Naruto

Tazuna took a sip of his drink, "Hokage are powerful and wise, your puny and brainless not to mention annoying as shit. Loser." Naruto was ready to kill Tazuna and Kakashi had to hold him back. I felt an ominous presence and I looked towards the tree and saw that someone had recently been right there.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I said looking at him, he smiled and noticed too.

We were actually enjoying the walk before Sakura asked Kakashi about the Land of Waves and it's Kage.

"Actually no the Land of Waves doesn't have a Kage since it's so small and has natural protection from the sea. The five great kages are Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, and Hokage. These ninja are at the head of the village and have over a thousand ninja at their disposal." said Kakashi and he looked at Sakura and Naruto. "You just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? He trained your uncle you know and Joseph is one of the strongest shinobi out of the all Five Great Village. He also trained the legendary Sannin and not to mention he was trained by the Second Hokage. So, yes he is a powerful shinobi if we ever lost him one of his students would have to take his place." explained Kakashi.

"So that means if Gramps dies then Uncle Joseph would take his place?" asked Naruto, trying to understand what is being said.

"Not necessarily Naruto, the Hokage has to be chosen by high ranking people, the council which dad is in, the Jonin Leader, and the Fire Daimyō. All of them have to sit there and debate who would be the next Hokage. Usually a Hokage is named by his/her predecessor. For example when the Second Hokage named Lord Hiruzen as the Hokage." I said, with Kakashi nodding his head in approval.

"That sounds so annoying they will want me to be the Hokage." said Naruto

I sighed and looked at him, "You can't just become Hokage cause you want it. You have to prove yourself in combat, missions, and be renowed. Dad fought in the Third Great Ninja War, the Sannin fought in the Second Great Ninja War. Dad is skilled with kenjutsu and ninjutsu, I've fought him in taijutsu and I couldn't even get close to him. The Sannin are Jiraya the Mountain Sage, Tsunade the most powerful kunoichi and medical nin, and Orochimaru the traitor... So you see Naruto you have to be skilled and famous. Each one of them has done a lot of missions including babysitting."

Naruto was beginning to understand what I was scolding him about. The rest of the walk was in silence Kakashi had assured us that there would be no ninja battles. I was relieved because my dad would kill me if I wasn't taking things easy. As we kept walking I looked to my left and saw a puddle. "_It hasn't rained in a few weeks._" As I glanced at the puddle I felt that ominous presense again, I looked at Kakashi and he placed his hand on my shoulder and we kept walking. "_Here they come!" _I turned around saw that they had Kakashi in their chains and kept squeezing until he was minced meat. I have no time to be worried that they took out our teacher if I do we're all dead. They had targeted Naruto next, but thanks to Sasuke's quick reflexes he threw a shuriken to the chain to stop them from moving and threw a kunai to make sure it wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke went for the guy on the left and I roundhouse kicked the other guy on the right, some of his teeth came out. When I was about to attack again they had already went after Tazuna and Sakura, she put a kunai in front of her then Sasuke showed up to protect her. Naruto was on the ground and I was trying to reach the ninja, but Kakashi showed up and did a lariat on one of them.

I sighed out in relief and I looked at their headbands. "Sensei they're from the Village Hidden in the Mist." I looked at Naruto's hand and saw that he must have gotten hurt. "Also Naruto is hurt we need to take him back to the village. They also used poison on there weapons." I said inspecting the purple fluid that was dripping of their claws.

Naruto didn't like this one bit and he grabbed his kunai and stabbed his hand to let the poison out. Naruto was saying about how he is so weak and will be stronger and that it's his "ninja way" but first please get smarter. We mad it to the boat that will take us across it will be about a 3 hour boat ride, so this will be fun.

_**(Konoha)**_

Joseph was walking down the street and was receiving his daily bows and stuff from the villagers until he reached the BBQ Restaurant and saw his old friend Asuma begging the store owner.

"Asuma what are you doing?" asked Joseph, Asuma quickly looked at him and began crying. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Excuse me, what did my idiot friend do?" he asked

"Well he didn't have enough money to pay for his friends food, so here we are." said the cook.

Joseph pulled out 5,000 ryo and handed it to the cook, he looked at Joseph and attempted to decline, but Joseph is good at persuading him. Joseph got a good deal and got four free meals whenever he want. Asuma started to hug Joseph in a very weird way.

"Alright, dude get off me I bet Kurenai will get jealous." Joseph smirked and saw Asuma begin to blush. "So when are you two going tell everyone?" he asked.

Asuma began to rub the back of his head and pulled out a cigarrete, "We really don't want anyone to know, how are you doing without Shizune?"

Joseph shrugged, "I miss her a lot it gets lonely without her. Your dad asked me the same thing the other day." and looked towards his wrist to see a bracelet tied there.

_**(Six years ago 4 a.m.)**_

_"Shizu I don't want you to go..." whispered Joseph. Shizune rolled over and looked into his eyes and kissed him continuously and placed Joseph on his back and Shizune got on top of him. The moon shined threw the window and Joseph stared at her beauty. Shizune was wearing a see-through night gown her hair was in a high ponytail. She continued to assault his lips ensuing a moan coming out of both their mouths. After, 15 minutes of very intense lip and tongue contact Shizune decided to place Joseph's hard member into her. Shizune slowly lowered herself onto the throbbing hard meat and quickly arched her back and Joseph decided to grab Shizune's arms and hold them down by his legs making her upper body completely 90 degrees and started to thrust up and down in a sequence. _

_"Ngh J-j-joseph... you're being too rough." said Shizune with her eyes rolling up in her head and her tongue sticking out. Joseph kept his pace and occasionally used more force to make Shizune get louder. "I'm cumming!" said Shizune drooling. As she came Joseph let go off her arms and collapsed on Joseph's chest, they were both breathing hard. "W-w-why are you such a dick? I wanted to make you cum." Shizune added still struggling for breath, she then looked at Joseph and pouted he smiled at her and reached for water. Shizune stopped him and pinned him back down and began to ride Joseph at an insane speed. "You're going to cum Joseph. I don't want you to hold it in for a long time." Shizune began to dug her nails into Joseph's chest and he gasped as she dug deeper and rode harder. Shizune began to kiss Joseph's lip and bit his lip. She felt Joseph getting closer and kept going faster and harder. "Are you going to cum for me?" she said nibbling on his neck. Joseph's eyes closed and toes curled and he grasped Shizune's leg and bit his bottom lip as he released his seed into Shizune. Shizune gasped as she felt his warm seed enter her, it was a good minute before he finally ceased releasing._

_Shizune collapsed again, but slowly got off Joseph's now limp member and heard a soft pop as she did so; she went to lay on his arm. They were both sweating and panting. Joseph got his water and drank half of it then gave the rest to Shizune. Shizune took it and went to go bathe and wash up, when she was finished she was wearing a black kimono with the family crest on her back and a mesh undershirt she looked over to the bed and saw Joseph sleeping. "I guess I must have worn him out." she thought and smiled, Shizune kissed him very passionately on the lips and felt her tears coming down her face. She quickly broke the kiss and grabbed her favorite bracelet that her parent's gave to Dan and then he gave it to her. It was made out of wool and an enchanted strand of gold to keep the design together and tied it on Joseph's wrist. "I love you so much." Shizune said kissing his cheek. Shizune walked towards Naruto's room first he was spread eagle snoring on his bed, she giggled at this and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then went into Ashe's room and saw her smiling in her sleep and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. As Shizune exited the estate she looked back and felt a tear come down her face._

_"You ready Shizune?" said a mysterious voice, Shizune looked to where the voice was coming and saw it was Tsunade._

_Shizune sighed and looked back to where her husband and her kids were sleeping at and looked at Tsunade, "I am."_

_"Good then let's get going!" said Tsunade walking towards their destination with Shizune close behind, she looked back once again._

_"I'll be home soon." said Shizune._

**(Morning 3 a.m present)**

The phone began to ring at an ungodly hour Joseph looked over to the clock and saw it was only 3 in the morning. He got up and stretched and groggily walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Joseph spoke in the phone half dead

"Joseph?" came a familiar voice, Joseph couldn't explain pin point who it is since his brain isn't working right now.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" asked Joseph

"Your wife, you dumb shit." said Shizune giggling at her husband's stupidity

"Shizu? It's late if you wanted to talk why didn't you do this at a more I don't know; later time." said Joseph yawning into the phone.

"You don't want to talk to me?" asked Shizune sounding sad

Joseph smiled "Of course I want to talk to you; I miss you. I have like 40 million letters for you, but you guys are always moving."

"I know I'm sorry. Tsunade has these insane amount of debt and we have to leave quickly or we have to have sex it's retarded. Don't worry I haven't fucked anyone since we last did it cause well... No one is good like you." said Shizune in the end she whispered so Joseph couldn't hear her, but alas he did.

"Are you blushing?" said Joseph teasingly.

"N-n-no, you know what fuck you!" stuttered Shizune, she heard Joseph laughing really hard.

"Well aren't you the one that technically used to fuck my dick everyday? Joseph let's have sex right here, the floor, shower, other people's beds, the bath house, on Tsunade's bed, Hokage's tower. the middle of a street, the movies, your apartment, even-"

"Enough! Joseph I get it I like sex..." said Shizune probably a deep shade of crimson. "Are we going to..." she mumbled.

"Yes we will have sex when you get back." said Joseph

"Not sex, I mean we're obviously going to do that. I want us to cuddle; I miss being in your arms. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you." said Shizune starting to break down and cry over the phone.

"Shizu I love you."

"I love you too. Can you talk to me for a few hours?" said Shizune in between sobs.

"Of course. I'll take the day off." said Joseph writing a note to the Hokage and getting a messenger bird sending it away.

_**(Land of Waves)**_

As we made our way to the shore we saw the bridge in construction and Naruto made an outburst.

"Whoa! It's huge!" he said.

"Hehehe, that's what she said!" I replied, Kakashi and Sakura gave me a high five due to the appropriate time of saying this joke hehe.

"Aye, shut up there's a reason why we are using old fashioned and not the motor so no one can hear us." said the boat driver.

"Mr. Tazuna, how come you weren't being honest when you requested this job? This is cleary too much for us." I asked.

"Well it would be just bandits an highway men but this man is Goto... A business tycoon from a major company, that's only on the surface, but in the underworld he has some of the scariest and shinobi out there. Land of Waves is a poor country that's why building this bridge will bring commerce into out land, even the nobles don't have money." said Tazuna

After we made it on land and walked about 3 miles Naruto wanted to prove that he is better than Sasuke which didn't work. Naruto threw a kunai and we all got prepared for a battle, but I went to go check and gave Naruto a glare.

"Naruto you fucking idiot, stop trying to compete with Sasuke." I yelled at him and he began to cry, I looked at the rabbit that almost got impaled. "_The fur, it's white that can't be right it's the middle of July._" I thought. Kakashi was looking at the tree and I walked next to him, we both felt something demonic close by and looked at the tree where it was coming from.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Kakashi, all of us ducked to see something fly by us and was lodged into a tree we all locked at the massive weapon which is now a sword. Kakashi walked towards it and a shinobi came out of nowhere and landed on top of the sword. "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi from the Village Hidden in the Mist." said Kakashi, I pulled out my wanted book an flipped to the Hidden Mist missing ninjas and sure enough he was right there fourth page.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, and that girl right there has the crest of the Ōtsutsuki she must be the Lion's daughter then this will be fun. said Zabuza adding an demonic laugh at the end, Naruto was running towards him like an idiot until Kakashi put his hand out and made Naruto halt.

"He's not like the other two, he's on a whole different level. If he's our opponent then I will need this." said Kakashi grabbing his other half of the headband, when Kakashi pulled his headband up and opened his concealed eye it was red with three commas, wait no those are tomoe. Our family crest has a tomoe just like that somewhere. "I taught you guys teamwork now show it. Manji Formation!" commanded Kakashi, I was covering our rear while Sasuke was in front.

"Look, over there he's standing in the water!" said Sakura.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" yelled Zabuza, as he was standing the mist got thicker a lot thicker, we couldn't see anything except for each other, Sakura grabbed my hand; she was trembling and grabbed her hand for reassurance.

I whispered to her, "I'll protect you."

She smiled at me, and concentrated at the task at hand with regained confidence. Kakashi disappeared in the mist leaving us here to wait for him, out of nowhere we saw Kakashi repel the mist with his chakra. Sasuke was covered in sweat and freaking out; I looked at his kunai and he was about to take his own life.

"Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi and I yelled at him. I felt something get closer to us and I turned around and saw Zabuza was in our Manji. Kakashi saw it as well and impaled him within a blink of an eye. Sakura and I was staring and instead of blood he was leaking water. "Kakashi it's a water clone!" I yelled and saw Zabuza get behind Kakashi and cut him in half, but it wasn't blood and gore it was water which I was relieved. Kakashi and Zabuza had a duel over water clones until Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water and chased him, but saw makibishi spikes on the floor and jump. We saw Kakashi poke his head threw the water and saw Zabuza show up behind and did handsigns.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!**" yelled Zabuza, I looked in horror seeing our sensei getting imprisoned.

"Hehe, Kakashi I am disappointed that you got caught in this jutsu. Now I can have fun with these genin!" said Zabuza holding up his hand to gather his chakra. "**Water Clone Jutsu!**" as he finished a form began to develop out of the water. As we looked in fear we saw another Zabuza, without warning he punched Naruto in the face and kicked me in the side and made me fly into the nearest tree. I began to see stars and Sakura came over to me and helped me up. I grabbed my rod and streamed my chakra into it and expanded it. "I see that you must have had training with weapons." said Zabuza smiling at me.

I grabbed Sakura's hand and whispered to her ear "Go protect Tazuna." she nodded her head and went in front of Tazuna kunai at hand. I looked back at Zabuza and saw he was gone I placed my index finger on a tree and focused my senses. "Sasuke behind you!" I yelled and Sasuke jumped away and Zabuza gave me a death glare and I froze. He was letting out massive murderous intent towards me and he dashed towards me and was going to do a horizontal slash to me. He's slow I mean he's fast for using this giant blade, but it's not as quick as dad and I blocked his sword; I kicked his chest to get some distance and he laughed because it did nothing he then grabbed my forearm and started squeezing it I tried with all my strength to break free, but to no avail it didn't work. I couldn't use my quarterstaff because I was still blocking Zabuza's sword. I heard a very loud pop and pain just shot throughout my body and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at horror as they saw Zabuza grab my head and started to slam it multiple times against the tree Zabuza didn't see me grab a kunai and it into his gut. He was surprised to see me still move and I started seeing black and fell into a puddle of water. "I guess I did it." I mumbled, but I heard everyone scream my name before succumbing into the darkness.

Sakura ran over to my now collapsed body and saw I was bleeding from the continous head trama I just received. "We need to get her medical attention fast." she quickly began applying a bandage to my head.

_**(Introducing: **_

_**Name: Carter Akiyama**_

_**Age: 31**_

_**Birthday: February 7**_

_**Rank: Jonin, Raikage's Left Hand**_

_**Chakra Nature: Lightning, Water**_

_**Kekkai Genkai: Black Lightning and Storm Release**_

_**Bio: C**__**arter is actually Joseph's other brother not everyone knows this and there are five members alive in this family. Each member is in the Five Great Shinobi Nations with different last names for reasons unknown. Fret not we will see all of them; Carter is a Dark Skinned (black) Jonin and the left hand of the Raikage. He's married to Samui who is 8 months pregnant. Carter is very muscular and tall looking like an Ox-man he sports a circle beard. **_

"My lord! The Raikage wishes to see you. Now!" said Darui impatiently

Carter looked at Darui with annoyed eyes and nodded. Samui looked at Carter and kissed his cheek. Carter quickly teleported to the Kage's main room.

"You requested to see me?" asked Carter walking over to the bar pouring himself some sake.

"I need you to find this girl. Immediately!" said the Raikage throwing a picture as fast as a shuriken.

Carter caught it easily and looked at the picture. "Who is she?"

"Let's just say if we get her Konoha will be at our mercy's."

"Very well I'll go now."

**(A few days later.)**

I opened my eyes slowly and felt so much pain in my head, and I couldn't move my right arm, but there was a warm feeling in my left hand instead of the rest of my body so I tried to close it and there was something soft and warm there, I heard a gasp was heard, and I looked to see it Sakura crying so I tried to sit up grimaced at the pain I felt. She immediately hugged me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't move, your still hurt." said Sakura laying me back and wiping her tears away.

"What happened to me?" I asked, Sakura turned sad and looked down.

"You suffered a severe head trauma and we had to get you immediate medical attention. We're at Tazuna's house I'm surprised your awake it's like 4 in the morning." she said placing her hand on my cheek. "You had me scared..."

"I'm sorry Sakura so what happened to Zabuza." I asked changing the subject

"He's dead Kakashi was furious at what happened to you he almost destroyed Zabuza until a hunter-nin showed up and took his body away. But, Kakashi used too much chakra and got fatigued, so now he's using crutches for now." she said, I began to ponder and think about hunter-nin are. They are basically ANBU ninjas for the Village Hidden in the Mist, but their jobs are to hunt and kill/capture rogue ninjas from their village. However when they find the target and kill them they destroy the body on the site.

"Sakura he's not dead... Hunter-nin destroy the body when they kill... They only capture if they are alive." I told her, and she looked blank at me and was about to yell until I covered her mouth. "Sakura don't yell or we will both ge-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I began to cough and Sakura quickly grabbed a cup of water and I took it graciously.

"Sakura why don't you like me?" I asked looking into the water and not her eyes.

Sakura was shocked at this question "I do like you."

"I want to be more than friends..." I whispered and looked out the window

"Ashe..."

"It's always about Sasuke, you and Ino barely even acknowledge me and it really hurts." I said having pain in my eyes. I felt something warm on my right cheek and force me to look towards Sakura; I felt something warm on my lips and realized that Sakura was kissing me. I was tensing up and she cupped my face and began to kiss deeper. I eventually just relaxed and she began to kiss my neck and I gasped in sharply at this sudden feeling. "Sakura what are you-" I couldn't even finish before she attacked my lips again. I kissed her back and placed my good arm which is the left and wrapped it around her neck. Sakura got on the bed with me and laid me back down and ripped my shirt to exposes my breast and she didn't know I don't wear a bra.

"Ashe no bra? You're a bad girl." she purred into my ear and made me shiver. She began to suck my right nipple and I moaned loudly and Sakura quickly covered my mouth and I bit her hand, she retaliated by biting my nipple softly and she kept her hand where it was and I bit her harder that it drew blood. "Ashe!" she hissed, rubbing my clit through my pants; resulting me arching my back and biting even harder. "Ashe! I'm going to kill if you don't stop biting my damn hand!" and I giggled at her and she came up to kiss me before grabbing my pants and forcefully ripping my pants and taking of my panties.

"Sakura stop destroying my clothes!" I said raising my voice a little before Sakura plunged herself into my sensitive core and making me moan. Sakura just ignored my moans and continued to lick my clit driving me into a blissful state. I grabbed the pillow; placed it over my face to contain my moans. Sakura kept licking my core, then I felt something enter me and I looked down and saw Sakura insert 2 fingers inside me while licking my clit making my eyes roll up to the back of my eyes. She continued this pace until she started turning her fingers and hitting my G-Spot making me droll in the process. I began to moan her name, and curled my toes, and reached for her pink hair, and dug my nails into her head. I was getting close and she knew this and inserted a third finger to increase the pleasure and I was going to scream before she sat on my face to keep my mouth shut. I smelt her sex and I knew she was extremely aroused good thing she was wearing tights. I bit her tights and grabbed it with my left arm and ripped it open and saw her pink panties and she gasped at the sudden breeze and saw me fingering her at an insane speed and she bit her already bleeding hand to stop her from moaning too loud. She continued her assault on my womanhood and we tried to see who would cum first. I felt my release coming first since she worked on me the longest. "Sakura I'm going to cu-" as she heard this she went at a godlike speed and took her hand out and saw me squirt at least a foot from the bed. My back was arched and my mind was on cloud nine; I couldn't hear anything, but felt an immense on a high. I wasn't able to finish her because I was somewhere else. As I came down from my high she saw me panting and smiled at me. "How did you know how to do well that?" I asked sweating from the intercourse we had just shared.

"I um... read Kakashi's book... for reference." said Sakura blushing and I smiled at her, "Your boobs are getting bigger." she said grabbing both of them making me gasp at the sudden touch.

"Sakura stop I'm really sensitive right now." I said breathing hard

"I know." she smiled, plunging two fingers in me again, "Get ready for round 2."

**(Afternoon.)**

I woke up being all sweaty with clothes everywhere. Sakura wasn't in the room and I was remembering our night together and blushed. There was a knock on the door.

"I prepared a bath for you in the joining room, there is a towel and clean clothes there!" said Sakura through the door and I replied thanks. I went to the bath and felt the bath was warm which is perfect and I just sat there and it felt amazing on my broken arm and I just sat there thinking to myself "I need to get stronger." I said and got out of the bath and saw fresh clothes which were a black shirt with the crest on it then cargo pants. I put my hair in a high ponytail then walked out to the kitchen and saw Naruto tackle me to the floor.

"Ouch Naruto, my arm." I said and he began laughing and helped me up.

"Glad to see your awake and moving Ashe. It's been 3 days, I assume you have something to tell me if your glaring at me like that?" Kakashi said and I nodded, I told them how Zabuza was still alive and etc. Naruto and the rest were shocked to hear this and I explained why. Kakashi nodded his head and made sense of what I was saying. "You really did study a lot in school." and I smiled. "Well Team 7 time for some training except for you Ashe, you can't use chakra for a while it could further the damage to your head." Kakashi said and I understood why and offered to spectate. When we made it to a forest that was pretty far from Tazuna's house I saw Kakashi show them the tree climbing exercise and laughed at most of the outcomes. Naruto had put too little and fell to the floor, Sasuke put too much and damaged the tree and flew off. Sakura of course got it right the first time and we were both excused. Tazuna was shopping so me and Sakura went to go protect him. We saw the sad poverty that was in this land there was only 4 different types of vegetables. After the shopping we were walking back to Tazuna's house until a little kid no more than six years old came up to us with his hands out for food. I crouched to his level and put 3,000 ryos in his hands and closed it. Sakura grabbed me and started taking me somewhere we were walking threw many stores until she pulled me into an alley where no one was and attacked my lips with hers and sucked my neck to leave a dark red mark.

"Sakura you idiot, you gave me a hickey!" I yelled, she giggled and gasped when I pinned her to the opposite wall I was on and sucked her exposed neck and she moaned loudly. The spot I sucked on started turning red. Now it was my turn to giggle and I took off my hair tie to let my hair flow freely and Sakura stared at me as I hid the hickey with my hair. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked smiling at her.

"You're so beautiful Ashe." she said making me blush as a result she pinned me back onto the wall and slid her hands into my pants and felt her reaching down to my wet core.

"S-Sakura not here!" I gasped and felt her insert two of her fingers inside me and began finding a rhythm to go with to make me cum. "Saku..." I couldn't even finish saying her name because she plunged her lips into mine and I felt her tongue going inside my mouth. We began a war of dominance in between her mouths, but I was at unfair disadvantage; she pinched my nipple through my shirt and tugged at it lightly causing my to stop battling in Sakura's mouth and she once again found my G-Spot making my droop onto her shoulder moaning loudly as she decided to go faster and my release was about to come. "Sakura I'm going to cum!" I yelled biting into her shoulder and came all over her hand.

"Ashe why must you bite me?" said Sakura grabbing her handkerchief and dabbing at the bite mark then kissing my lips passionately and sucked on the front of my neck so I can't hide the red mark now so I punched in the arm softly as a result. "Don't make me give you another." she said and began to walk back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto looked at me and saw the red mark on my neck, "Did you get by something?"

I looked back at, "Yes, yes I did." and smiled at him "_Thank you Naruto, wonderful excuse._"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"I cut it sharpening my kunai and Ashe I need to change your bandage." said Sakura taking me into the bedroom, I pushed her on the bed and turned on the shower to cover the noises. "Ashe what are you doing?" and I smiled at her

"Payback." I said ripping her tights, "Thank you for the meal." I whispered into her ear and her shiver before I slid her panties and her demolished tights off. She was wet I mean like really wet; she was soaking the bed already and I began licking her juices before going for the entrée. I decided to tease her by making slow and short licks to her slit.

"Ashe stop teasing me... please." she pleaded, and I popped my fingers to prepare the pleasure Sakura is about to get, I slid my hair back and inserted to fingers into Sakura forcefully not giving her a warning and she arched her back. I started pumping my fingers in and out of her and Sakura began to moan and grab my head. Sakura began to rock her hips to make my fingers go deeper; I looked up and saw that she had that thing they call 'fucked silly' face and it was adorable as she popped her breasts out I noticed that she was sweating from the pleasure I was giving her. I can tell she was going to cum because her legs were shaking and her walls were clamping down on my fingers. "A-a-ashe I'm going to cum." as soon as she said that she came and moaned really loudly. I took my fingers out and sucked on them; I looked at Sakura and saw she was passed out. I kissed her lips and went to go take a shower. I changed my bandages on my head and struggled to put my clothes on since I had one arm. After, ten minutes I finally got dressed I saw Sakura shivering and went towards the bed and laid next to her and held her close to my body to keep her warm as I laid there with her I placed my head onto her rising and descending chest and fell asleep to the rhythm .


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Ok, so what I did is change and corrects some things in Chapter 1 and 2 so... yea, I should also mention this story will feature fillers/flashbacks that means you guys can have some OC's in the story, I know I'm the best XD. If you favorite me you can see that I have other stories as well... For Mass Effect that will be coming out later in the month or next month if you want an OC in that story please pm me.)**_

"Hey Ashe." I heard someone whisper my name and I rolled over to get away and cover my face with the covers. "Ashe come on." said the voice getting annoying and shaking my body. I sighed and removed the covers from my face to see Sakura smiling at me. She was still naked from last night and she started to give me little nibbles on my neck and I began to start laugh until she began to suck my neck and kiss my lips. What turned into simple tickling became a heated make out session; Sakura got on top of me with our lips still connected I wrapped my arms around her neck. Sakura was already feeling my breasts under my shirt and pulling my nipples. I rolled my head back and began to moan however there was a knock on the door and Sakura quickly went to the bathroom to shower and hide.

"Come in." I said the door opened and I saw Kakashi walk in and grabbed the chair by the wall. We both stared at each other before he smiled at me; I looked at him in confusion.

"Your father specifically told me to train you in Taijutsu while he gave you some training on chakra control and some scrolls on ninjutsus. So, get ready we're going to train." said Kakashi walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about my Genjutsu and my arm is still broken if you haven't noticed." I began to complain since he ruined me and Sakura's morning sex how rude.

"Kurenai will help you with your genjutsu and no excuses come on." said Kakashi and left.

"Ugh fine I'm coming gimme about 15 minutes!" I groaned,

Sakura made an appearance with only a towel on, "That's what she said." said Sakura smiling at me and I quickly pushed her into the wall and attacked her lips. She smelt like lavender and I must say that it activated a higher lust for me to want her more. I quickly went on my knees and sensed her wetness. I grabbed her leg and placed it on top of my shoulder and dove straight into her core. "A-Ashe stop you need to-" said Sakura before I plunged my fingers in her; I began to pump my fingers in and out of her at a furious rate. Sakura bit her lips a little too hard and drew blood, to be honest I forgot she was in a towel, so it eventually fell on the floor. Sakura dug her nails into my head "Ashe I'm about to cum." she whispered, I kept going until her breathing became ecstatic and her leg was shaking. Sakura was about to pass out, so I suggested she lay back down Sakura nodded her head and went to lay down. Before I left she gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to go lay down. I met Kakashi in the forest he was standing by the tree and smiled when he saw me.

"You ready?" asked Kakashi and I nodded and got into my fighting stance and he charged at me.

_**(Konoha)**_

"You wished to see me Lord Hokage?" asked Joseph walking into the room with all the clan heads and the council sitting down in the chamber room.

"One of our spies have acquired information that could put us in a dire situation." said Hiruzen placing a picture in front of him. Joseph walked towards it and picked it up.

"She looks like- Is this true? Who is the spy?" Joseph began to say before Hiruzen started.

"Yes she's the daughter of those two... Except he doesn't know. She's about 15 today, we need you to go get her and bring her back safely to the village consider this a SS Rank mission. Last time she was seen was at the Land of Tea. Ralf the Invader got this information from impersonating the Raikage's assistant." said Hiruzen holding out a scroll if Joseph wanted to accept it. Joseph sighed and took the scroll and walked towards the door. "Joseph come back safely." said Hiruzen

Joseph smiled back at everyone, "I will sensei, don't worry so much. We don't want you to have high blood pressure," Everyone chuckled at this.

Joseph made his way to the estate and opened the closet to see his shinobi outfit. He put on his sleeveless blue undershirt first then his blue pants. He stared at the flak jacket and his headband, and smiled and put his headband on last. "Hey Anko." said Joseph grabbing his single strap backpack.

"How'd you know it was me? asked the purple-haired kunoichi,

"You're my best friend, plus I hate snakes you know this right?" said Joseph

Anko smiled at this, "So you hate me?"

"No I just hate snakes and spiders." said Joseph getting some snacks for the journey.

Anko smiled and summoned a snake out of her jacket and it began crawling Joseph's leg.

"Anko I swear to the all mighty power that created things in this world, I will destroy us all in this village if you don't get this off of me." said Joseph grabbing the door with so much force the whole door exploded.

Anko started laughing and dispelled the snake and was getting choked by Joseph in a comical way and she couldn't stop laughing. Joseph let her go and grabbed his backpack and started walking towards the main gate with Anko following him. As they finally made there way to the gates Anko hugged him tightly.

"You sure you want to go? You haven't been in an actual combat mission in years..." said Anko tightening the hug.

Joseph hugged her back and took her headband off and kissed her forehead. "Take care of the village while I'm gone." Joseph left a blushing Anko to stand there touching her forehead.

_**(Forest)**_

We have been fighting until dusk and I was dashing through the trees until Kakashi showed up in front of me and kicked me in the gut and sent me flying. Kakashi was closing in fast I can only use one hand, but the Tiger hand sign can be used with one hand. **Water Style: Water Liquid Bullet. **I shot out a massive ball of water towards Kakashi and he quickly did a few handsigns **Earth Style: Mud Wall. **A wall formed out of the ground and protected him when the water hit the wall. I took this chance to hide my presence and place a typical trap and ambush him, so I just waited until he reached the trap.

"You know that would have gotten me if I was a regular ninja, but I know your skills." said Kakashi surprising me, and I sighed in defeat. "Let me show you a jutsu that the Second Hokage used." Kakashi began to do a shit ton of hands signs and I stopped him.

"Sensei can we not?" I asked trying not to trying see his handsigns.

Kakashi laughed, "Try to do Rat, Monkey, Hare, and then Tiger." I groaned at this, but did it either way and when I did the Tiger sign I felt some water surround my body, Kakashi was shocked, when I looked up I saw a Water Dragon looking at Kakashi then I released the Tiger and the dragon turned into water and dropped to form a puddle. "That was the Water Dragon Missile, only the Second Hokage and a few powerful water shinobi can do that jutsu with that little hand signs." said Kakashi

"Sensei I think I will stay here and train for a bit." I said, Kakashi nodded and went on headed towards Tanuza's house I found a clearing in the forest and decided to meditate thinking about what my dad say about chakra and reserves. I sat down and crossed my legs and placed my hands into the Ram sign; I began to gather my chakra and focus on well nothing. I do admit it was boring my legs fell asleep after a while I began to feel a lot of different things around me. It felt like life, can't really describe it. As I stayed in meditation I detected something hidden in this forest a large scroll. When I opened my eyes I felt, so much more powerful and relaxed however my head itched I went to scratch it with my arm and I realized that it was my broken arm. I had full functionality I jumped up in excitement and I felt a blanket fall to the floor.

"So your awake? That's good." said an unfamiliar girl, she was pale and taller than me with long black hair and pink lipstick on. She had a sleeveless pink kimono on and a basket full of herbs; she was cute. "Are you a shinobi?" she asked and I nodded, "So your acquainted with the blonde one?" she asked again and I nodded, "Leaf Shinobi?" again I nodded. As we actually had a normal conversation I realized how sweet and nice she was.

"So do you have someone special that you like?" asked the girl and I once again nodded thinking of Sakura. "You have really soft hair too, I think you would look better with it shorter." said the girl grabbing my hair.

"U-um I thought about this too sometimes. I actually want it to be to touch my shoulders or to my upper back." I said stuttering.

The girl grabbed my hair and reached for my holster and grabbed a kunai. The mysterious was tempted to slice Ashe's throat, but realized at how pure Ashe was and just sliced her hair. She got up and began to walk away. "Do you think I'll see you again?" I asked,

She looked back at me and smiled, "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again." and left,

"Fuck I didn't ask for her name." I yelled out loud and remembered that scroll that was hidden in the forest I got up and decided to find it.

After about an hour of searching I found a tree that looked very different from the rest. This tree was wider and had this mysterious aura coming from it at the stump of the tree I saw the scroll. As I walked my way closer I felt bloodlust and power I wanted it... I grabbed the scroll and unrolled and saw one person's name and fingerprints in blood, but it was so old I couldn't read it.

"How the fuck does this thing... Oh! There's instruction, I swear I'm a blonde sometimes." I laughed nervously (I love blondes so if you're offended please let me know, so I can change it.) "Ok so apply name and finger prints in self's blood." I grabbed a kunai and cut my thump and wrote my name in then I applied blood to my fingers and pressed down. "So is that it?" I decided to use a jutsu to shrink the scroll to pocket size and went back to Tazuna's house.

I was about to walk into the room, everyone was having dinner and then I remembered about my haircut... I felt nervous and Kakashi sensed my presence.

"You coming in here Ashe?" asked Kakashi, I slowly walked in saw everyone's jaw drop, even Sasuke's.

"Is it that bad?" I asked looking down,

"I like it." said Naruto,

"Well, I love it.

"Don't try to give her better compliments, she's my cousin!" yelled Naruto

"Shut it!" Sakura yelled puching Naruto

"Your both annoying so shut up!" I yelled at them and they both sat down, I sat next to Sakura and Sasuke was blushing at me and I looked at him then he looked away.

"Alright that's weird, I'm going to bed." I said grabbing a piece of bread and waving at them.

"Night." all of them said

I went to the room and took off my shirt and replaced it with my tank top and laid in bed, I heard the door open and rolled over and saw it was Sakura. She smiled at me and laid with me. "You look so beautiful." whispered Sakura making me hide my under the covers and she pulled them back down. We both stared at each others eyes until Sakura kissed my lips and just cuddled with me and Sakura was so warm so I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and saw that Sakura was getting ready to leave, but I was so tired and I didn't know why, I sat up and looked at her with my eyes half way closed. "Sakura come here." I said in a groggy voice she looked at me and laughed

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed and smiled, "Go back to sleep we'll be back in a few hours," she gave me a quick kiss on my head and she got up to leave.

"Sakura stay with me, please?" I said yawning, Sakura kissed me on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her to deepen the kiss. She stopped kissing me and stuck her tongue out.

"Later. I have to go."

"Wake Naruto up as well, I know he's still asleep" I said

Sakura groaned and walked out the door, a few seconds later I heard them both yelling and I laughed. I laid back down and closed my eyes and continued to sleep,

I awoke to the sound of Tsunami screaming and Inari's crying I quickly got up and grabbed my rod. I decided to jump out the window cause doors are too mainstream as I jumped out I saw Inari on the floor passed out. What a bitch I know right?

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the swordsman,

"I'm a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I yelled at

"You said that the four of them would be at the bridge with that bitch and Zabuza!" yelled the swordsman, I took advantage of them arguing and smacked one of them on their head and knocked him out the other guy was surprised and drew his sword and charged at me, he aimed for my legs and I responded by jumping up and doing a 360 kick to his temple and made him fly in to the water. I walked next to Tsunami and saw she was recovering.

"Thank you," she said and got up,

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked worrying,

"Go your friends they might need you." said Tsunami, I nodded and dashed towards the bridge.

**(Land of Tea.)**

"Excuse me have you seen this young girl?" asked Joseph

"Are you a fucking pedophile?" asked the woman scurrying.

"I should have seen that coming." said Joseph letting out a heavy sigh,

"I've seen her, some large man took her." said an old man coming from around the corner, he was frail and using a cane to walk around.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" asked Joseph

"Tall, muscular he looked like you, but older he also had the Kiragakura headband. I assume a relative? Oh he also took a raven haired and a red head." said the old man, Joseph eyes widen at this news...

Joseph handed the man a few thousand ryos "Here, which way did he go?"

The man pointed over towards the north, Joseph bowed and quickly dashed towards the direction.

"I hope I'm not too late." said Joseph to himself focusing more chakra to his feet to make him go at supersonic speeds.

**(Construction site)**

I decided to stalk the site from the water I saw Naruto and Sasuke getting their asses kicked, Kakashi was facing Zabuza it was hard to see them. Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Ok so this ninja in the mask is pretty quick so I have to time this attack. Sasuke kicked the water in the air and I felt this masked ninja touch the water and prepared my jutsu, Sasuke kicked the water in the air again and I shot my jutsu **Water Style: Liquid Bullet **as I shot it hit the ninja in the chest and made him fly out of his jutsu.

Zabuza looked back and everyone was shocked, I came into the battle behind the masked ninja. It was time to show the jutsu Kakashi after a few handsigns. **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**. The water from the sea and ground soon encased the masked ninja in a prison.

"Ashe?" asked Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi,

I smiled at them, "I figured you guys would miss me so much. Well here I am."

"You bitch!" yelled Zabuza making me dig into my ear, Zabuza disappeared and was in front of me and he attempted to raise his sword, but still had the dogs attached to his arms. **Lightning Blade, **Kakashi struck Zabuza straight threw his abdomen and sprayed blood on my face and the masked ninja's mask floated off her faced and I remembered her face from the forest. I quickly undid the jutsu and saw her crawling and throwing up water to reach Zabuza's body right before he hit the ground, she began crying and cradling his body and I felt really bad. Before we could help her we saw a short man with a cane and a bunch of henchmen.

"Gato! What are you doing here?" said the girl,

"I thought you two might need help and I'm also severing our ties and after we kill them. Well your also dead." said Gato signaling his men to attack,

"You bastard!" said the girl spitting her teeth

"What? It's just business." he smiled at us, Zabuza couldn't move his arms, he began to chew through his bandages,

"Kid hand me a kunai, you there Daughter of the Lion, give my sword to your father, he's the only one I trust with it! " yelled Zabuza, Naruto looked at Kakashi before he gave him a nod and threw his knife to Zabuza.

"Take care of Haku for me." he said right when he caught the kunai in his mouth and charged at the enemy I saw Haku about to run after him and I grabbed her wrist and held her.

"Let go please!" cried Haku trying to break free from my grasp, Kakashi saw me struggling to keep her there and he just smacked the back of her neck with a chop and knocked her out. I looked back and saw Zabuza cut through Gato's men like they were just meat prepared for a sandwich. Zabuza was taking cuts and slashes he was impaled in multiple places ribs, spine, legs, arms, he was getting decimated however he was taking a lot of people with him, when he was within range of Gato he fell to the ground.

"Is this all from the so called 'Demon of the Mist'?" laughed Gato, and we heard Zabuza's maniacal laugh and lunged in and slit Gato's troat and continued to cut Gato up until he flew into the ocean. Zabuza dropped the Kunai and the left over men that Gato had were furious and drew their weapons. Zabuza was on the floor about to die and I walked next to my teammates to prepare to fight the incoming onslaught.

"Do you guys really want to face 4 shinobi?" I asked, some of them started shaking in fear, but most of them laughed.

"Make it 5." said Haku wiping the tears from her eyes and grabbing senbon,

"And us!" said a crowd of people showing up I looked behind us and saw Inari in front of this mob of villagers.

"When did the kid finally grow some balls?" I asked to everyone, Haku smiled at my joke

Naruto popped his knuckles "Let's kick their asses!"

A bunch of the mercaneries gave up the fight and replaced the workers that Zabuza had wounded and killed, Tazuna had named the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" because Naruto had restored faith in Inari. We buried Zabuza on a cliffside overlooking the bridge where he made his final stand. Haku looked at Kakashi who was carrying Zabuza's sword.

"Ashe can't carry it, so I have to carry it. Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have no place to go..." said Haku looking at me.

"No worries you can become a Leaf Shinobi and you can stay at my place." I told Haku

Haku facial expression was in between joy and depression, "Are you sure? Is it even allowed?"

I nodded, "My dad is in charge of all Shinobi the Third Hokage instilled to him that power. Plus we have too many rooms in the house so yea. Welcome to the Ōtsutsukifamily Haku." I extended my hand and Haku took shook it.

**(Road Back to Konoha)**

It was a good three day journey, Haku and I bonded over things like food, clothes, favorite books, etc. She was really sweet and a dork at the same time.

"Sakura wanna go shopping?" I asked

Sakura smiled and walked up towards me then whispered, "I'm going to rip them off later."

Sakura saw me blush and look away, she began to laugh at my sudden embarrassment.

**(Konoha, Hokage Tower)**

"We're back." said Kakashi, as we all entered, I looked around and didn't see my dad,

"Lord Hokage, where is my father?" I asked, I really wanted to ask him about this scroll and I wanted to see him again we were gone for about a month. Plus I needed his advice with relationships... I wish mom was here.

"I sent him out on an S-rank mission." said the Hokage,

Kakashi widened his eyes, "Lord Hokage, Joseph has not been in an combat mission for years!"

The Third sighed, "I know, Anko was raising a shit storm about this and if his wife was here..." he shivered at the thought, "However, he is one of the strongest ninja history, I trust in him and you should as well." he finished his sentence with puffing his pipe and blowing smoke out. Kakashi resigned in thought. The Third Hokage saw the girl in the back hiding he felt her murderous presence, but also sensed goodness mixed with depression, "Who is she?"

Haku walked up in front and Hiruzen saw the headband

"A mist ninja?" asked Hiruzen,

"Yes, former mist ninja. I was a companion and student of Zabuza Momochi." said Haku

"The Zabuza Momochi? One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!? asked Iruka standing, Haku looked sad at when he said that. Hiruzen saw this and gestured Iruka to sit down.

"I can see the Executioner's blade, usually that sword stays in the mist not anywhere else. Why is it here." asked Hiruzen,

"Zabuza wanted dad to have it." I said

Hiruzen nodded, "Makes sense since they both killed the previous user,"

Haku widened her eyes, "Your dad knew Zabuza?" she asked me, I shrugged

"Joseph and Zabuza teamed up once to take down four of the swordsman. Joseph allowed Zabuza to take a sword and Joseph took the three of them and sealed them in a scroll." said Kakashi,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because they are insanely strong, we were in war against the Village of the Mist, Stones, and Cloud. We were allied with the Sand village and still are." said Kakashi, remembering when Joseph came back with bandages all over him and Rin was crying and banging on his chest.

"What do you want to do?" asked Hiruzen looking at Haku,

She was thinking about this for a while... "I want to become a leaf shinobi,"

"I see... Well I believe Joseph will evaluate you whenever he gets back, until then we will have to watch you. Study for his evaluation it will deal with Leaf History, combat, tactics, jutsu, etcetera" said Hiruzen

**(Shopping District)**

I bought a jacket that had a hood with it, it was black. But, I requested our clan symbol on the back of it, so I have to pick up soon. I bought some purple trouser (_like the trousers for Chunin and Jonin) _Sakura bought some random stuff she didn't need, the real reason why we went shopping was for Haku. But, she liked her outfit we told her it needs to be more feminine, so we took her cuffs out of her hair and allowed her hair to flow freely, Sakura added some pink lipstick on her and our jaw dropped she was beautiful. Haku blushed and looked away, she realized that we were staring at her for a while.

"I-I-I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be back!" yelled an embarrassed Haku and ran off.

Sakura handed me a bag, "I got you a gift."

I cocked my head and gave her a smile when I reached and pulled the gift out I saw this pink knit cap that had the headband engraved into it. I loved it, and I gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips.

"I remember you always used to wear these in the academy, plus you'll look cute in it with your short hair." said Sakura standing next to me and whispered in my ear "I got something for you later, and you're going to enjoy it too." Sakura licked my neck and eventually sucked it causing me too let out a soft moan. Sakura pushed me into an alley, and began to attack my lips and my neck. She began to massage my breast, I felt my nipples begin to harden through my bra. "Take off your bra, but keep your shirt on." demanded Sakura. I looked at her and raised my right eyebrow; I did it and Sakura pulled out these two small pink pills and tape. Sakura placed it the small pills on my nipples and I gasped because they were cold. She eventually taped them and pulled out a remote and pressed a button; the pink pills began to vibrate and caused me to moan loudly, Sakura quickly kissed my mouth so people won't come into the alley. Sakura continued to kiss me and have a tongue battle for about 10 minutes, I was really close to my release and she knew this so she stopped the small thingies; and walked towards the market square where we were supposed to meet up with Haku.

"Sakura that wasn't very nice." I panted trying to regain my posture, Sakura looked back and stuck her tongue out and walked off. "I hate you." I mumbled. When we met up we saw Haku eating some dango. When she saw us she got up and waved at us still chowing down on her dango,

"These things are delicious!" yelled Haku grabbing her last set of dango.

"Auntie Anko, loves those." I said

"I can find something more delicious..." said Sakura giving me a wink

"You're incorrigible." I said as we walked back towards the residential district.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I saw that you guys are reading my dirty chapters... Pervs :P anyway thank you guys so much for le support and I have been reading some manga lately because I haven't done that in years. I've been reading Akame ga Kiru and my feels are all sad and messed up now :( /3 it feels like Game of Thrones and yea that's my Author's note**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**(Some random forest.)**

"I really wish I had someone from the Inuzuka clan or Aburame Clan; haven't had to track anything for a while..." said Joseph, he groaned at the idea of actually working to find stuff. As Joseph continued to dash towards the direction that he was given he saw a broken branch and a marking on a tree. Joseph went down and studied this marking. "This is made from a kunai and from the direction this cut was made from... They went that way." said Joseph before he stepped in something soft, he looked down and saw a teddy bear that had it's eye missing. When Joseph picked it up, he turned it around and saw a card attached to it's back. "_Property of Shion U._" Joseph placed the teddy bear in his backpack.

"Well things have just gotten serious, I need to move quickly!" said Joseph dashing to his destination.

**(Yamanaka Shop)**

I walked in the shop to see Ino working behind the counter, "Hey Ino."

"Ashe you're back!" said Ino giving me a long hug and I returned it and we stood there for a good minute. "So I heard what happened, you were in a coma for a day? Did you also cut your hair?" she added touching my cheek.

"Yea I cut it. Naruto?" I asked, and she nodded

"That idiot is trying to say he defeated 100 ninja." said Ino facepalming herself,

I giggled at this, "Were you worried about me?"

Ino sighed and gave me a serious look, "Yes you dipshit, you're my best friend." Ino gave me another hug and she shaking and I heard sobs.

"Ino, hey it's ok I'm right here." I said rubbing her back and held her tight. She smelled like flowers and her perfume it was strong, but sweet.

"Promise me. you'll be careful." said Ino,

"Yea I promise. Come on you still owe me a date." I said sticking my tongue out and making her blush.

"Let me just get my wallet." said Ino placing her wallet in her pocket and we were off.

"Ashe let's go in there!" she said pointing at a lingerie shop and dragging me in there.

Ugh she took at least 15 different outfits and made me wait there like a boyfriend... I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to pay for this. After Ino was done trying her stuff on she grabbed something else and handed it to me and I raised my eyebrow and she smiled.

"Go try this on Freckles." she said pushing me into the changing room she closed the curtain so I would be by myself. "I want to see when you're done." she called from the other side, I rolled my eyes and felt embarrassment crawling to my face. It was a 3-piece outfit the colors were purple and red on the corset, the panties were black laced and the stockings had straps connecting to the corset.

"I can't believe I'm wearing one of these." I mumbled, I took my knit cap of and walked out of the changing room... Ino's jaw dropped and she was staring a little too much. I bit my lip, looked away, and grabbed my forearm. Ino got up and walked up to me and she was scanning everything. "Ino you're embarrassing me..." I whispered,

Ino smiled, "You look hot. I'm buying this for you; and that pose you did kind of turned me on." she mumbled at the end making us blush and we looked at each other and laughed. We went to a ice cream parlor I ordered a milkshake and Ino ordered the "Ultimate Kunoichi Special", it contained five scopes of different ice cream with whip cream covered in caramel syrup and a cherry on top. We sat in the back booth cause we just wanted privacy and we talked about clothes and sports Ino mentioned stuff about boys and relationships.

"So have you had your first kiss yet?" asked Ino and I smiled and blushed at this question, "Oooo who's the guy?" I looked down and stirred it with my straw.

"It wasn't a guy..." I said in a low voice

When I looked up from my milkshake she was in front of my face, I could smell her perfume and her hair... That's what smelled like flowers, grey eyes were connecting with sapphire eyes. I leaned in closer,

"Have you had your first kiss?" I asked,

"No, I might just let Shikamaru be my first." said Ino finishing her diabetic disaster, I looked at the clock and saw I was about two hours late to meet up with the squad.

"Ino I have to meet up with everyone, so I'll see you soon?" I said putting 500 ryo on the table and waving to Ino as I left.

When I got to the bridge I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looking bored. "Where were you!?" yelled/asked Naruto,

"Calm down I was just doing stuff. Plus Kakashi would be late so I figured I could too." I said

"That's a terrible habit you're going to develop." said Sasuke,

"I don't care I'm still earlier than Kakashi. Plus why should you care you are not my dad or mom." I replied, Sasuke started fuming,

"If your mom was here that is. She could be dead." said Sasuke smirking, that hit a nerve in me and Naruto,

"You're one to talk. Loner." I said turning my back on him and Sasuke grabbed a kunai and attempted to attack me, but before that Kakashi grabbed his wrist and blocked my elbow.

"What are you two doing?" asked letting both of us go Kakashi, Sasuke spat on the floor and looked me,

Sakura was looking at both of us with worry in her eyes, while Naruto was clenching fist hard. Kakashi saw this and figured what happened, The rest of our missions involved us walking dogs and weeding just basic chores.

"You idiot! I've been trying to grow some special herbs!" said the gardening lady and Naruto was on his knees apologizing, I sighed and walked to the lady,

"I can help you plant some of your herbs." I said smiling,

"I can't pay you for this." she said,

"I'm doing it for free." I said grabbing the seeds and some tools.

"It will take you hours to do." she said,

"Don't worry I got help." I smirked, Naruto looked at me and started run away.

"I wasn't even talking about him..." I said, Sakura stayed behind and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left to go meet up with everyone else. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, I summoned eight clones and we immediately got to work. I was there for about 40 minutes and it was hot as hell. The lady gave me some lemonade and she gave me 2,000 ryo for my work. As I was walking towards my home I heard a kid's scream and Naruto's yelling, I looked from around the corner and saw Konohamaru being held by a man in a... Is that onesie? But of course, I saw Naruto was being useless. I quickly gathered my chakra and dashed to this person and grabbed his wrist and squeezed until I heard a pop and he released him.

"You bitch!" he yelled,

"That's rude. However I don't think you want to mess with the Grandson of the Third Hokage." I said, the onesie man just laughed,

"That old man can't do shit." he said unwrapping his object on his back,

"What did you say!?" I snapped, and reached for a kunai, and threw it to a branch near Sasuke.

"Heh you're pretty good." said a voice he disappeared and reappeared in front of us. This man had short spikey red hair and a tattoo on his head; and was wearring a gourd on his back.

"So are you, normal genin like us wouldn't have noticed you and Sasuke over there until you make your presence known."

"I am Gaara of the Desert, who might you be?" he asked,

"Ashe Ōtsutsuki, who might they be?" I asked pointing at the one I almost fought and the blonde.

"This is Kankuro my brother and Temari my sister." said Gaara turning around before Sakura stepped up,

"I know that you guys are Wind Shinobi, but why are you here?" she asked,

"For the Chunin Exams, duh." Temari said and walked off with her family.

"Ashe what are those?" asked Naruto,

I sighed, "These are tests that make Genin into Chunin."

Naruto had a sudden spark and I gave up and went home Sakura wanted to hang out, but I told her I would tomorrow, I saw Sakura pout. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. When I arrived home I saw Haku in a tank top and some shorts,

"Welcome home, Ashe." said Haku looking at her book diligently,

"I'm home. Still studying?" I asked going to the kitchen,

"Yea!" she yelled from the other room,

"What do you want for dinner?" Iasked,

"Mackerel, with miso soup and white rice. Please?"

"Got it."

After dinner I decided to grab a notepad and just write about recent events, Zabuza and Haku, Sakura kissing me, the sex I had with Sakura, Gaara, and the upcoming Chunin exams. I lost track of time, I wrote about 17 pages full of this. I decided to take a break and go shower. I saw Haku asleep on the couch.

"Haku come on, let's get you to bed." I said,

"Carry me." Haku said and I giggled at this, I carried her bridal style and went up the stairs and placed her in her new room. It wasn't as big as mine, she wanted the room in our west wing. Our estate is pretty big we have west and east wing (No one resides in), the main section (Kitchen, Living, Dining Rooms.) we have a training ground and behind our house is the forest... Well our house is in the forest protected by Konoha's barrier. When my dad is stressed he either goes to his study or the lake to fish or meditate. I laid down and felt exhausted again, I eventually fell asleep and had the strangest dream ever...

"_Finally you're here." said an ominous voice,_

_"Who are you?" I asked noticing we're in a snowy place,_

_"I'm a summon, and you made a contract with me. Remember?" said the voice_

_"Oh yea you're the scroll I signed in that forest."_

_"Indeed and I sense you have untapped potential, I have gone through your memories and seen your potential at becoming a great shinobi, I also think you may become stronger than your father himself." said the voice_

_"How?" I asked being interested,_

_"There is something called Senjutsu it is a technique where you absorb the energy around you and manifest it into your chakra and making you powerful, however it takes time to master this technique."_

_"How long?" I asked_

_"Usually a few years." It replied_

_"A FEW YEARS!? Ain't nobody got time for that!" I yelled_

_"Well we could speed it up for about a year..." it said._

_"Oh that's so much better! Also when I summon you, I need to know the signs and your name don't I?" I asked and the voice gave a chuckle._

_"Oh but you already know my name, you just have to remember!" The voice said and large teeth were about to attack me._

I woke up with a start covered in sweat. "What the fuck?" I murmured putting face in my hands. I heard a light tap on my window and looked to see Kakashi-sensei there. I slid my window open and he handed me a slip of paper.

"This is your registration form for the Chunin Exams, we figure that you needed sleep and by the looks of it you probably didn't. Are you ok?" asked Kakashi with a look of... somewhat worry on his face.

"Yea just a bad dream, I suppose." I said

"Well ok then just sign that and go to the academy tomorrow ok?" he said and left, I threw the paper on my desk and went to the bathroom and washed my face off and looked in the mirror. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes then went back into my room to fill out this application.

Name: Ashe Ōtsutsuki

Age: 12

Team number/members/Teacher: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha #7 and Kakashi Hatake

As I finished this form I sensed someone behind me and it felt like Iruka-sensei's chakra, but it felt like he was holding a weapon.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing?" I asked turning around to see a transformed version.

"So your sensory skills are really good, Kakashi and your dad told me." he said,

"Thanks for the praise, but why were you a Grass shinobi?"

"The Lord Hokage wanted us to test the 10 of you so here I am. Now I have to report back to him. Good luck Ashe." said Iruka and disappeared,

The rest of the day I just hung out with Haku and helped her understand the Will of Fire. Basics of shinobi hand to hand combat (Konoha Style) and our tactics

"Haku should try to be in the ANBU Black Ops." I said,

"Why?" asked Haku,

"You have some skills for being in ANBU weren't you a part of that for Kirigakure?"

"No, not really Zabuza just taught me what he knew."

"But doesn't that mean you have those skills?"

"Yes, I don't know what your getting at..."

"Fine, forget it play dumb then," I said and Haku just nudged me with her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off and went to my room and dived into my bed (CoD Black Ops II style). "Ugh I am so bored!" I yelled

"SOUNDS LIKE A PERSONAL PROBLEM!" yelled Haku from downstairs, That did it, I went downstairs and saw Haku laughing until I ran after her, Haku quickly started running and laughing cause I couldn't catch her. We were in kitchen and I tackled her and we both hit the ground and she was still giggling at me. I was on top of her and pinned her arms with my knees I grabbed the water bottle and twisted the cap open and attempted to splash her but nothing came out but little drops.

"That's weird I swear there was some in here." I raised the water bottle above so the light will it. The water was frozen and I looked and saw Haku holding a handsign up and she was smiling. "Haku don't you do i-." I was interrupted by the cold water coming down and splashing me, Haku was protected cause focused the water into only hitting me. I was cold,wet and shivering uncontrollably. "You s-s-s-suck s-s-so m-much. Achoo!" I sneezed at the end of my sentence and Haku couldn't stop laughing and she got up and offered me her hand and I took it she saw me shivering really bad and hugged me really tight. Haku was really warm.

"Come on let's get you in the bath, I'll make dinner." said Haku and we slowly backed into the bathing area, Haku left as soon as we got in the bathing room. I sat in the ginormous tub for a good half hour. As I enjoyed being in the warm water I smelled something delicious. I walked into the dressing room and put on a crop top (a shirt that reveals the belly) and some satin pants. I came into the kitchen and saw so much food it could feed all the Akimichi clan.

"Haku... This is a lot of food." I said sweating a little bit,

"This isn't for us all I'm giving some to the orphanage tomorrow, want to help?" asked Haku

"Sure only for the morning, I have the Chunin Exams in the morning." I said,

"Oh? I think you'll pass." said Haku, We ate silently for a couple of minutes, "So you and Sakura huh?" said Haku making me spit all my water out and choking. "I was kidding, but now I know you're lesbian." giggled Haku,

"You're an ass." I said,

"Really a lot guys have been staring at it. So maybe I have one, don't worry you'll have one eventually." teased Haku,

"I think you hate me plus you're not that much older than me." I said,

"Don't be jealous cause you're flat on both sides." said Haku,

"You're not even bigger!" I yelled blushing, Haku lifted her shirt and showed off her C cup breasts, My mouth was hanging open in shock of seeing her breast. They were paler than mine and so much bigger. I tried to grab and she quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Sorry Ashe, but I'm not like that." said Haku smiling and finishing her food,

"So have you had sex before?" I asked,

"Well of course. Not with Zabuza, but there were some times I would get bored and find a boy around my age and yea... Why are you asking me these things?" asked Haku grinning at this,

"I don't know... So Haku where are your parents?" I asked and Haku's face turned grim and I noticed, "Haku you don't have to answer it, I should have been more considerate."

Haku shook her head, "No I should tell you, I originally was from the Yuki clan in the Village Hidden in the Mist. My clan was destroyed so it was only my mom and I. I began to show signs of our clans Kekkai Genkai. Which as you know is Ice Release; my mother wanted me to stop it immediately. However, my father despised us shinobi and anything related to jutsu. He rallied the villagers and formed a mob and killed my mother. I barely made it out of there alive. I was on the streets for a year stealing and robbing just to survive. I was on the bridge one day and I was only wearing rags, the temperature was -19 degrees and he found me. (Zabuza is implied just so you know.) Once when Haku finished telling me her story I immediately hugged her and didn't let go of her. Haku didn't know she was crying since she started talking about this.

Haku eventually went to bed and I laid in my bed just thinking about the dream. But, I was mostly thinking about Sakura I didn't see her all day today.

"Damnit, who would have thought I would be this anxious to see someone." I mumbled, I got up and walked to Sakura's house seeing as it's the middle of the night I couldn't use the front door so I just jumped to her window and saw her writing in a journal. I lightly tapped the glass and she looked and smiled at me.

Sakura opened her window, "Ashe what are you doing here? It's the middl-" I interrupted her by placing my lips onto hers. Sakura was dumbfounded but eventually smiled.

"I missed you." I whispered and Sakura quickly pulled me into her room and dragged me to her bed. "Eager much aren't we?" I asked as she stripped me down,

"Maybe a little bit." said Sakura kissing me,

The following morning we both woke up early and headed towards the Academy, Sasuke and Naruto were there in front of the main door.

"You two are finally here." said Naruto walking in with Sakura, leaving me and Sasuke alone

"We need to work together as a team, if we want to pass. We can settle our differences after this like real shinobi." I said,

Sasuke smiled, "Fine by me."

"Let's do this, and kick some ass." I said walking inside the Academy


End file.
